


Winter Nights

by Löwenhardt (Lowenhardt)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mercyhardt, Post-Recall, Reinhardt is a BAMF, Romance, winter cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowenhardt/pseuds/L%C3%B6wenhardt
Summary: When Mercy accepts a mission to recon an abandoned Overwatch base in the Alps with Reinhardt, she never expected it to become a fond memory in her mind.





	Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written and Unbeta'ed by: Weiss

.:Winter Nights:.

The strong wind carried snowflakes around, making them toss and turn, desynchronised from the other falling snowflakes, creating a soft ballet against the slate sky and alpine forest backdrop. It was mid-December, and the snow storms had became a regular staple of that side of the alps for a while, not that Angela had reminded herself of that when she took the reconnaissance assignment with Wilhelm which lead her to stay as a "guest" at the mountain chalet where she was right now, staring at the waltzing snowflakes while mindlessly rubbing her arms and lost in her thoughts so deep, she didn't even noticed the steps of her mission partner approaching. Then again, perhaps he didn't wanted her to notice. Reinhardt could be surprisingly stealthy when he wanted to  
"Liebchen..." he started in his deep, low voice, setting a thick fluffy coat over her shivering shoulder before sitting next to her in the window seat.  
"Willie..." she whispered "...Did you managed to contact Jack?"  
"Nein, mein liebe. There's too much interference. Unt I could barely see the hololink in the fog and wind."  
"And you froze your beard." Angela giggled, taking her hands to his face in an attempt to warm it and gaining a smile from the giant. He, in turn, delicately kissed her hands. Angela flinched and blushed slightly, getting a massive grin from the man.

When Angela had arrived at the Austrian border three days earlier, Reinhardt had already been there for another two, preparing gear and making preliminary exploration for their assignment.  
She smiled to herself remembering how dashing he looked, clad in a navy blue German army windbreaker and his grey cargo pants, awaiting for her at the air plane runway as if the negative temperatures didn't affected him at all. 

*****

"Hallo, Angela!" he grinned, approaching her with his arms wide open. Mercy raised a finger at him.  
"Trei kussen, bitte." she replied, a small smile and a carefully arched raised eyebrow.  
"The Swiss greeting, eh? I can do that." he replied amusingly as he bowed forward in order to follow her instructions. "Had a gut flight?"  
"Ja...I missed hitchhiking on military air planes. Speaking of which.... Why did Jack send you? You're everything but suitable for a reconnaissance mission!"  
"Oh, like you don't know I can be a smooth operator." he grinned, kissing her lips softly, getting rewarded with a chuckle.  
"Come on, Wilhelm. You know what I mean." she frowned at him whist he picked up her bag. "Well, there's more to me than meets the eye. You'd be surprised. But no matter, there is much to discuss.".  
"Angela, as you know I've been scouting ahead... The place Jack told us to recon? It didn't looked abandoned... A gang took over the facility. They call themselves Die Innsbrucken Däemonen and they have been raiding the nearby villages." Reinhardt briefed her and Angela nodded as they walked away. She had to hurry a bit as one of his steps meant five of hers. Normally, she would be gliding behind him, while he strides in his Crusader armour, but now, both Valkyrie and Crusader were left at Gibraltar and they were on foot. Angela felt slightly uneasy because of that. Valkyrie always made her feel safe, but... Recon is recon, and a winged suit is everything but stealthy, not to mention a towering hulk of armour.  
"Liebchen." Reinhardt called her attention. They had arrived to his car and he had the passenger door open for her.  
"Always a gentleman." she highlighted as she entered the vehicle before he closed the door carefully. He then went around the car to his own place. Angela couldn't avoid chuckling while she saw the large man attempting to fit in the driver's seat.  
"Ah, verdamnt..." he grunted, looking packed in like sardines. "These tiny cars...not made for proper sized people!"  
"Willie...do you want me to drive?" she offered. "Nein, meine liebe. I can handle this." he grinned, seconds before turning the ignition.

The trip was uneventful. They stopped a couple of times in the middle of no-where to stretch their legs, with the wild alpine goats hopping just a few meters from them or just the sound of the wind rushing through the mountain side. It was already night when they pulled up on an abandoned parking lot by a closed gas station. Wilhelm got out of the car with difficulty, then pulled the two mountain packs out of the trunk, setting them both on his back.  
"The base is three kilometres away, deep in the woods. There's no road for lime-green roller skates." he growled at the car. With that snowflakes started whirling down the slate skies and they started making way though the heavily overgrown road ahead, dodging fallen trees and conspicuous snow mounds that seemed like fallen rocks, following the tracks of dirt bikes and the such. Soon after they heard the rumbling sounds of motocross. Reinhardt crouched behind a boulder and indicated to her to do the same.  
"They're having fun, aren't they?" Angela asked as Wilhelm fumbled though his bag searching for something.  
"You might need to get your blaster, liebchen." he grumbled "Recon, ja...fantastich..."it's just looking around", they said."  
"I should've brought Valkyrie." Angela's face went serious "I wasn't told we'd have to fight."  
"Apparently, we do. Well, good! I was getting restless" Wilhelm smirked, cracking his knuckles.  
"You're always restless when it comes to fighting. We were just to recon the base unt get out of here." Angela complained.  
"They've been terrorising the nearby towns. We can't let these dämonen get away with it." he turned to her with an eager fire in his eyes. Angela in turn gave him a stern glare. "There's twenty of them. Unt one of you. And I only have three biotic field generators. And you don't even have a weapon!".  
"Mein kline kolibri..." he whispered, reaching to kiss her hand softly "Improvise. Adapt. Overcome." He grinned. "Stay in the bush. I'll be right back."

Angela tried to protest but he took off, assuming a low stance as he sneaked to the entrance of the facility where the gang was hanging out. She held her breath and squeezed her blaster tighter, ready to use it as soon as things turned ugly. Once Reinhardt decided he was in a good position, he leaped out of cover, grabbing an old discarded wooden pallet and an exhaust pipe from a pile of rubbish nearby. "Demons! Come here and face justice!" he shouted over the noise.  
Instantly, the place went quiet. Then quiet gave way to laughter.  
"Really? You and which army?" a scrawny youngster dressed in a vintage army surplus coat snickered "Get him, boys!"  
"Just as I was hoping for!" Reinhardt laughed, charging with the palette as if it was a shield, sending three guys up in the air. Angela was unsure from where the baseball bats, poles with barbed wire and two-by-fours appeared, but one thing she was sure: Reinhardt was a formidable foe, with or without armour. Not that made her worry less. She jumped out of cover as soon as two guys jumped from a platform above, landing on him and almost sending his tremendous frame to the ground. She didn't want to kill anyone but neither she was going to let them hurt Reinhardt. She took aim at a pile of fuel containers slightly away from the action and shot, triggering a fiery explosion that in nothing else, made the thugs panic.

"Hahaha! Now we're talking! Nice shot kolibri!" Reinhardt laughed uproariously, nonchalant with the whole ordeal. He kept hitting them relentlessly, using the exhaust as if it was a mace and replacing it by a sledgehammer as soon as he disarmed the thug wielding it, bashing wrench wielding thugs with the palette until it broke, dual-wielding the remains as a makeshift club with the hammer, occasionally kicking an abandoned oil drum over to the direction of screaming gang members, making them flee to the woods.  
"I hope you learned your lesson!" he shouted after them. Then he turned, looking around to make sure the whole place was clear. Angela rushed to him and set the biotic field generator as Wilhelm sat in the ground, resting after the battle. "You are so reckless!" she cried while tending to his wounds. "You're not in the Crusader!"  
"Reckless? Haha, it was an easy fight! Did you see the look on their faces when the barrels exploded? Priceless!" he laughed in reply. "Priceless?! I was trying to get them off you! They could have killed you..." she muttered the last sentence, her voice low. He took notice of it immediately, taking his large hands to her chin and making her look up softly. "Kolibri, I am a righteousness crusader for justice and shield for the worthy and needed. It takes more than a few punks to kill me. But I will be more careful, for you bid me to.".  
She let a soft whimper out, overwhelmed by his sudden answer and unsure of how to answer. Not that she needed, for he took his face to hers and kissed her lovingly, holding her tight against him as the world seemed to slow down around them. Their lips then parted and he placed another kiss on her forehead, then leaned his own against hers, while caressing her hair. Little did they noticed that the weather had worsened during the fight, and a legit snowfall was over them.  
"Willie...is there any shelter around?" Angela asked when they finally stood, trying to warm her freezing fingertips.  
"Ja, ein Biwakschachtel. It's just across these trees." he pointed North, to the forest.  
"At least the road is covered and we won't be hit by the wind so hard." she sighed. And so they made their way to the remote wilderness hut.

*****

"Angela, what is on your mind?" he asked softly as he poured a can of army ration goulash in a pot that was over the fire and stirred.  
"I was thinking how you figured all this out in just two days." she answered as she made her way from the window she'd been sitting to him, pulling the coat around her. "Makes me wonder why you asked Jack to send me."  
"Ah, mein liebchen, is it not obvious? A little mountain vacation never harmed a fly." he chuckled, making her chest vibrate "Zwei days was more than enough holiday, but trei more with mein engel? Jack is only expecting us to report back in trei tagen."  
"Why you sly little... Umm, large man! You could have told me, I'd have brought more clothes." she laughed.  
"It was a surprise. We barely spend any time alone, away from base..." he whispered, tucking her blond fringe behind her ear "I need you."  
"Wili... You forgot the food." she whispered, blushing.  
"Umm? What? Oh! Aye...verdamnt." he turned around quickly. Angela approached the can and tasted the food, then went to her own bag, taking some spices and mixing those into the pan.  
"So...Angela Ziegler can cook after all." Reinhardt mused, looking over her. "Sort of. I just don't like it. So don't get any ideas. I'll eat your cooking over mine any day of the week." she giggled "Why cook when I have you?"  
"Well... I don't mind cooking for you kolibri. I just wish you didn't take it in a plastic container to work. You should take time to eat. Maybe with me in the cafeteria? You already spend so much time stuck in the lab, Angela...It's not good for you." he answered, a concerned tone to his voice. "I know.....but I don't have time, there is always someone knocking at the door..." she replied, stirring the food harder.  
"Then close it."  
"Wilhelm!"  
"Angela..." Wilhelm rested his hands in her shoulders from behind, his tone dropping to a soothing level that made her chest reverberate "I fell in love with both Angela and Dr. Ziegler, but I rarely see Angela. Will you let me see Angela more often, bitte?"  
"Unt how do you suggest I do that?" she asked softly. He turned her around and gazed into her eyes. "Once a month. Just you unt me. We go somewhere remote, we unplug unt enjoy each other's company. Does that sounds gut, liebchen?"  
"Ja...it does. It really does." she said smiling, feeling a blush creeping up on her.  
"Jetzt, we will let the comlinks on case Jack unt Winston contact us, but we have a meal to enjoy. Together." he smiled as he started to serve the food.

The night went by slowly, Angela and Reinhardt sharing stories and cuddles until the fire died out. Angela snuggling against Reinhardt as he embraced her softly and let himself be carried off to sleep. As for her, she stayed awake a little longer, enjoying this rare moment. Angela had never expected a relationship. Being a doctor, she needed to be able to put some distance between her and other people, to be objective. For someone to make their way into her heart, they would have to be really special. She could never have a fiery, insane passion, boiling with love and hate relationship that seemed to be the rule for most people in their line of work. She needed someone dependable, a rock to her. Calm and strong. Wilhelm, with his courtly,respectful love and gentleness, yet greater-than-life attitude was a perfect complement for her.

A true Lion for her Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you guys might need a reference. Here's the dictionary:
> 
> Nein - No  
> Ja - yes  
> Bitte - please  
> Ein - One  
> Zwei - two  
> Engel - Angel  
> Liebchen - Deary  
> Liebe - Love  
> Kussen - kisses  
> Mein - My  
> Verdamnt - Damn it  
> Hilfe - Help  
> Biwakschachtel - Wilderness hut, a small, often unmanned and rent-free shelter in remote mountain locations in which trekkers and mountaneers can spend the night.  
> Unt - And  
> Tagen - Days  
> Gut - Good  
> Jetzt - Now  
> Jaeghut - Hunting Cabin
> 
>  
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
